Gold Eyes
by Supercell-ak
Summary: The Knights of Dawn and Society of the Evening Star aren't the only magical groups in the world. Old evils are stirring, and new and old forces must unite to stop them.
1. Prologue

Gold Eyes-Prologue

Many have heard of the Knights of Dawn and Society of the Evening Star. Tales of the Knight's courage and the Society's evil have spread far in the six months following the battle at Zzyzx. But few have heard of the _real _warriors. The Ancient, Order of the Sun, and the infamous, secret, Dead Zero. These groups have clashed many times over the ages, first one gains the upper hand, then the other takes control, over and over this cycle repeats. These groups have gone dormant the past couple of decades, but old evils are awakening, the age of shadows is upon us, and many of us don't even know that it exists. We must fight the Shades, even to our last breaths.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello. I'm Supercell-ak. Sorry for the EXTREMELY short prouloge. I was just getting the idea down before I lost it. I hope you enjoy this, if you don't, pease tell me why in a review. If you're going to tell me you hate my story, at least tell me what to improve upon. Also tell me any major spelling or grammar errors.**

Gold Eyes: Chapter 1

If you jumped into the future seven days then asked Seth what he had learned in the last week, chances are he woul reply that he learned that evil dragon roosters are bad news. The next thing you asked him would probably be which mental hospital he wants to go to. Back to the present. Currently, Seth was mad. Not the, throw things at Kendra and blow things up mad, more of the throw things at Kendra and sulk mad. It just wasn't fair that he had fought demons and saved the world at Zzyzx, but wasn't allowed to take a girl to a new movie in the theatres. "_Muntant Zombies vs. Deformed Aliens_" Any respectable woman would totally fall for a guy taking her to that, right? But noooo. He wasn't allowed to. Seth humphed. He was leaning against an oak tree at the edge of the yard. Just beyond the magical boundries, in the dark. But he wasn't afraid of the things that went bump in the night, they were afraid of him. Or, more accurately, his sword, Vasilis.

Abruptly, Seth heard a sound. He was used to the normal, (Though not normal at all for most people.), sounds of the nighttime in Fablehaven. But this sound was out of place, it was… different. The young shadow charmer crept closer to the slight crackle of tires rolling over gravel. He saw a pickup truck, not unusual. Even the fact that there were rattling cages in the back did not condemn it, no it was the foreign words painted in red ink on the side. _Mortuus Ciphra_.

Seth knew for sure that this truck wasn't normal because no truck that entered Fablehaven had any form of traceable identification except ones linked to Knights-of-Dawn owned companies like, a VCR repair crew or something. Never anything so unusual as Mortuus Ciphra. Seth crept up on the truck, which had stopped just out of view of the front windows on the house. He snuck up, Vasilis in hand. Silent as a shadow, and fast as a viper, he slipped up right next to the truck. Seth heard voices, they were saying things like, _"They'll do their job"_, and _"The preserve doesn't stand a chance."_. These things didn't sound like good at all to Seth, (actually quitethe oppisite) so he readied his weapon. The door opened, a man dressed in complete black leather stepped out. He looked directly at Seth with eyes covered with sunglasses. "Hello boy"

The man lashed out with his right fist and knocked Seth to the ground imediately. "Quickly, realease them.", the man said urgently. Seth watched through swimming eyes as the unnamed man kicked Seth's sword away. Darn it. Four other men, dressed similarly to the first one, climbed out of the truck. They dragged three of the five cages out of the bed of the pickup. Slowly the first man crouched down next to Seth. He whispered to Seth, "Not even _Ordine Solis _can save you now boy" The man chuckled. "Though you probably don't even know who that is, do you?" The man stood up and commanded the other men, "Hurry up! I want to take out both of our targets before morning. As the men started to unlock the cages Seth saw a bright orange light out of the corner of his eye… Then a flash! Seth heard the sound of twisting metal as the three cages were busted open. Then a figure, the source of the light, raced across his sight. It stood just in his periphreal vision. Three of the thugs engaged the figure in battle. Seth heard the clashing of swords. He strained to look, but abrubtly the first man kicked him again. "You're not getting away from me boy!" the man whispered feicely in Seth's ear. Almost immediately another flash lit up the area, sending the man soaring back into the bed of the pickup, landing with a painful sounding thunk. Then there was aboy, about Seth's age, holding two golden daggers. The boy dropped into a low stance, looking at the man. "Welcome to a world of pain bub" The boy growled, then the young warrior spontaniously combusted.

End of Chapter One

**How do you like it? If I haven't already scared you off with my bad writing. Please review! If you don't I wont get better and my bad writing will cloud up this site forever! (MUAHAHAHAHAHA!)**


End file.
